


Is it so obvious?

by TheCosmicOwl7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HRE - Freeform, Love, Mild Smut, Multi, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicOwl7/pseuds/TheCosmicOwl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May, 1660- Holy Rome and Italy are finally betrothed after the 30 years war and Prussia is the first to figure it out. Perhaps it's because they make it obvious by ogling at each other all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it so obvious?

He had seen her hair done like this before, years ago. Tiny white blossoms woven carefully into the strands by slender fingers, stems tied together like a garland and petals peeking out from between the gaps in her braid.

The fingers belonged to Ms. Hungary, who still loved dressing Italy up, even now that Italy was much older. She had done it many times before, every spring for the May festival, but her work on her hair still left him breathless.

It was cliché to say that she looked like an angel—And if he told her, she would have giggled and blushed.

But she did. She looked like an angel. Which was fitting, for he often thought that she was his angel. She was the one who was always loyally standing by him, both as his friend and lover, She was the girl who waited thirty years for him to return and still maintained the same love she had for him all those years before, while they were children.

Her hair was carefully woven into an intricate, loose braid that fell to her right shoulder, hanging over her collarbone. A lock of hair fell lightly over her brow, in a traditional Germanic style, and flowers, varying in size from the smallest blossom to large hydrangea circled her crown and then trickled down into the plait of hair by her neck. It created a veil of white and lavender petals standing out against tanned skin and dark auburn hair.

Her eyes were the most warm, honey brown color he’d ever seen. Like melting milk-chocolate, soft and clear. He was glad that she hadn’t covered them in makeup for the occasion. It wouldn’t have suited her. Her face was bare, free of any cosmetic touches. A natural blush tinged her cheeks and her lips looked glossy and pink. She was beautiful.

The dress, as he would be remiss if he didn’t notice the object of so much fuss of Ms. Hungary for the last few months was simple and elegant. It was a mix of lavender and white lace and fabrics with small pearls sewn into the bodice. Lightly patterned, and just brushing the tops of her feet. It had a low, scooping neckline, typical of a an evening gown, clinging beautifully to her shoulders in the most delicate fashion.

But it was the necklace, hanging around her neck that really caught his attention. He had given it to her as a promise to never truly leave her, as a promise that he’d always return to her no matter what. She was back lit, sunlight spilling into the courtyard and creating a halo of light around her. He’d never felt more in awe in his entire life.

“Congrats Luddy,” Prussia teased, clapping a hand over his shoulder after the feast.

“Don’t call me that, Congratulations on what?,” he frowned at his older brother.

The shorter man only laughed, “Why for your engagement of course,” He jeered and Holy Rome found his usually stoic expression fail him as his mouth fell slack. “H-how did you know?”  
“You just told me” His brother smirked, a shit eating grin spreading across his ivory skin winking a red eye at him playfully.

“You mustn't tell a soul Bruder, especially not Austria” Holy Rome pressed, blushing furiously. How did he figure it out? How does he always figure these things out. Ugh! He wondered irritatedly as he watched his brother chortle, clapping a firm hand on his shoulder. “Bruder, you won’t fool anyone with the way you two look at each other” he said before moving to encircle Feli in his arms in a joyful embrace.

Yeah, he’s right. He inwardly admitted as he watched his now fiance and devious older brother chatting happily.

He would hereafter be known as the Mr. Vargas to her Mrs., and really, He was fine with that.

It would only be the truth, he belonged to her. Had for years, only now they were official. Now they would soon have a piece of parchment declaring it so.

Feli sauntered over to him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder and Ludwig smiled at her, his face softening.

A sudden shudder of light left him blinking and he groaned. He could almost hear the gossip now, Mr. and Mrs. Vargas!

She giggled up at him, tapping his nose with a finger.

“You’re scowling.”

“Me? Never,” his eyebrows rose in mock-indignation.

“How gauche!” she gasped, her eyes twinkling, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her breathless.

“You must be rubbing off on me.” He smiled playfully.

“Now what are you insinuating, Luddy~?” She teased seductively, grinning up at him deviously.

“Is everyone calling me that now?” He sighed “My brother has corrupted you”

She nodded shaking her head in mock fashion, tisking to add effect “Mmm’Fraid so,” she bit her lip to contain her laughter and he could feel every line of tension flow from his body.

The future gossip mongers and the people could call him whatever they liked. A fool, an idiot what have you. He did not care. He loved her with all of his heart and the fact that she was a maid made no difference of the matter.

—Because he was nothing without her. He had admitted all those years ago that he couldn’t imagine his life without her, but it was more than that. Circumstances of war and illness always managed to delay their shared feelings, and yet she waited patiently for him, for decades upon decades, Italy always waited for him.

He had finally reached the finish line, he had caught up, and his greatest realization was this:

His heart could grow and change exponentially. That she had filled up every recess of that beating muscle and then pushed and shoved until he had no choice but to expand to allow more love for her in.

It grew every day; and as he gazed at her now, as they flirted quietly away from the crowd of people, privately (with the exception of Prussia) knowing of their commitment, he could swear that he could feel it swelling in his chest. His soon to be wife, the girl who waited.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> A.N:  
> Hope you guys liked my drabble thing. Short and sweet. The title means, "Is it so obvious?" in German, kindly correct me if I'm wrong. My German is improving but I'm not a native speaker so I could be wrong. 
> 
> Here's the DL on the time period. The Thirty years war was a war consisting of nearly all of the major European super powers at the time. Which were the following; Spain, Austria, Prussia, England and France (Along with a few others like the nordic countries, the Netherlands ect.) This means that Holy Rome did in fact have contact with Italy after the thirty year war, unlike what is depicted in the anime. Holy Rome wasn't dissolved until 1806 as a result of the Napoleonic wars. Although The HRE was lacking in unity during the last century of it's existence I do believe it still had a major impact on European politics and culture up until its dissolution. Which is why I also would think that both Holy Rome and Italy would have grown in physical appearance and at least reached adolescence during this time period. 
> 
> Feedback is loved and desired, so don't hesitate to critique this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Brooke


End file.
